Hot Mess
by o0ForeverFantasy0o
Summary: What happens when Prompto falls for the girl he is supposed to kill? Will he choose his life to be saved or the girl's? That is- if Axel, the girl's boyfriend, will allow him another day when everything is on the table. Let's not forget the NoctisXNamineXRiku triangle... Guaranteed, it will be one Hot Mess. Cover Image By: Sypherianlp
1. Prologue

Prompto rounded the corner as fast as he could. He patted his vest pocket for reassurance that the priceless diamond was still there. He smirked to himself, _starting to get paranoid. _It had started to rain while Prompto committed the theft and now he was splashing through puddles, knowing that the cops would be on him sooner or later. As if on cue, Prompto heard the distant noise of sirens sounding through the night. He turned sharply into a crevice between two buildings. One of the buildings must have been a doughnut shop because Prompto shook off the thought of fresh pastries and turned his shotgun off of it's safety. The dirty blonde crouched behind a trashcan for cover as red and blue flashing lights came into his vision. Two policemen stepped out of the vehicle and immediately drew their weapons.

"He's got to be around here somewhere, find him and use extra caution. He's armed and dangerous." One cop said to his partner. The other nodded in response. Prompto rolled his eyes. _These boys are going to be no fun_. More police cars parked next to the first and more officers emptied the vehicles. Now Prompto smiled, _how flattering- the whole police department just for me. _He turned his shotgun's safety back on and put it in it's holster. The marksman then pulled out a handgun out and aimed it at one of the officer's heads. Prompto adjusted his aim to make the officers think it was a sniper's position from the top of the doughnut shop and pulled the trigger. Blood gushed from the man's head before he dropped to the ground.

"Man down! Man down! Requesting back-up!" Another officer yelled into his walkie-talkie as him and the rest of his colleagues ran for cover behind the cop cars. Prompto pulled the trigger again, this time igniting one of the cars' gas tanks. The squad car blew up, sending fire high up into the sky. Like dominoes, the rest of the cars exploded into the air as well- along with the officers.

The rain was letting up to a drizzle as Prompto stood from his position and took in the scene he caused. Bodies were strewn throughout the street and Prompto grimaced. _Oops. _He flipped the wet hair out of his face and was prepared to head home when something blunt hit his head with strong force and everything went black.

...

When Prompto came to, he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. He was sitting in a chair, hands bound behind him and ankles bound to it's legs. Prompto's eyes scanned the weed scented room and rested on two large men guarding what Prompto assumed was the exit. The dirty blonde frowned and flicked the hair out of his caramel eyes. "Can I help you?" Prompto asked bluntly. When neither of the men answered, Prompto sighed. "Fine, don't answer. Jackass." One of the men gave him a nasty stare while the other continued to ignore him.

After a few minutes of silence, a black haired man dressed in a suit came into the room, using the door the two men were guarding. The man sat down in a chair in front of Prompto and gave him a half smile. "I have a preposition for you, Prompto." At the mention of his name, Prompto raised an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" The dirty blonde asked, shifting in his seat.

"No, but I certainly know you," the other man said with a grin, "Me and my men have been watching you for some time now."

"That's not at all creepy, but that's what I call stalking." Prompto responded, sarcasm dripping from his voice. The man gave Prompto a deciphering look."What," Prompto asked, not liking the man's coal eyes looking into him.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"This chair does, actually. If you paid that much money for a shitty suit, you definitely could've bought decent furniture." A hand cracked across Prompto's face before he could dodge it.

"You _will _respect me." The man said coldly. "I'll be back to discuss business tomorrow." With that, the man walked out the door- nodding to his men as he did so. The two men closed in on Prompto and prepared to enforce what the suited man pays them for.

"Lights out, Jackass."

...

o0ForeverFantasy0o

It will get better, I promise, but I don't know if this will continue if I don't get enough positive feedback. Of course, nothing but the plot is mine. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Prompto's Task

When Prompto woke, he had no idea what time of day it was. It was brighter than he remember it being the night before, but that was the only major difference. His nose felt like someone had taken an elbow to it- _oh wait, haha someone did. _But the laugh inside Prompto's thoughts held no humor even as he attempted to check if his nose was crooked; but that just resulted in him looking cross-eyed. Prompto was stretching and trying to regain feeling in his hands when the same door from earlier opened and the same man in the shitty suit came in. _Damn it. _"Good Morning, Prompto." When the dirty blonde merely looked at him for a response, he decided to continue. "How did you sleep." It wasn't a question, just a bad excuse for a conversation starter. He wanted one, well he got one.

"As good as any man can in this _wonderful _chair." Prompto answered.

"You're a smartass then." That wasn't a question either, more like a conclusion. Prompto smirked, despite himself.

"I must know, what was you first clue?"

"I have a preposition for you." The suited man ignored the barb and tried again after his failure to beat the bush the night before.

"And I assume I don't have a choice. Am I going to get a name to place you for?" Prompto asked.

"I do not reveal my true name; but my fellow gang members call me Mr. Suit." The man's expression was neutral as he straightened his shirt. It was then that Prompto truly looked at the man. His hair was brown and layered past his shoulders, not black like Prompto had originally thought in the dim room the prior night. His eyes weren't black either, they matched his hair and made the dirt on his face stand out. His build was fairly muscular, not much bigger than Prompto. But he was right about the other man's suit, it looked _horrible _on him. Prompto was amused.

"Mr. Suit, huh? Why not Mr. Weed, I like that one- it fits you. Or, no no, how about Mr. Shoes." Prompto laughed at himself. The man's stare hardened. "Lighten up, man. You are way too serious."

"Frankly, I don't give a damn what you want me to be like. I just need you for your expertise in the field of gun machinery. I need you to kill someone for me or you won't see past the day you tell me 'no.' Understand?" Mr. Suit stated. Prompto leaned forward.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you for recognizing my skill in this field." The dirty blonde grinned. "I was beginning to think my actions were going unnoticed by everyone save the trusty police team. Secondly, I need to know why you want me to kill this unfortunate soul. And don't feed me any 'it's confidential' shit or we are going to have a problem." Prompto responded, sounding pleased with himself. The man grinned, but it wasn't sincere.

"I must admit I admire how you believe you can bargain with me in the state you're in- but I suppose I'll fill you in. There is a man named Axel who killed my wife, Aqua and ever since we've been plotting our revenge. But, my men and I want him to pay but we don't want him to know it was us and risk a flat out war. That's where you come in. This is Axel." Mr. Suit held up a picture in front of Prompto of a man with spiked, flaming red hair and emerald eyes. There were purple reversed teardrops beneath each eye and he was wearing a smirk.

"You want me to kill this clown?" Prompto asked, looking at the picture. Mr. Suit shook his head. Prompto raised his eyebrows, waiting for the man to elaborate.

"An eye for an eye, Prompto. I want you to kill his girlfriend." Mr. Suit held up a picture of a girl with curly brown hair with blue eyes. She had a sincere smile and was around Prompto's age. _She's beautiful. _Prompto shook off the thought as quickly as he could. For a second he couldn't believe a girl like that would date Axel- but looks are deceiving. "We've hacked into their school's website and put you in all- if not most of her classes. You are going to have a senior year after all, Mr. Dropout." Mr. Suit grinned at Prompto's disgusted expression then continued. "We want you to take her to an apartment we've set up for you and take care of her there. Don't leave a mess, we want Axel to suffer- not the girl." Prompto nodded.

"What's her name?"

"Morgan Strife." The man answered immediately. Prompto's eyes widened. The man nodded as if he knew what Prompto was thinking. "Cloud Strife is her older brother. Take him out if you have to, but I wouldn't recommend it."

"Really? I wanted to go head to head with Cloud I'llfuckyouup Strife." Prompto retorted. _I'm in way over my head. _Just then, two men jerked his head back, opened his mouth and implanted a tracking device on his back molar. Prompto jerked forward but it was too late. "What the hell was _that?"_

"We wouldn't want you skipping out on us, Prompto. It was nice doing business with you." At that, the brown haired man stood up and walked out. A handkerchief was placed over Prompto's mouth and nose and he inhaled and immediately realized what he had done. _Shit. _

Sorry about the ending, we won't have to be worrying about Prompto getting knocked out again for a while. Anyway, in the next chapter we will actually meet a few new people so just think of this as another prologue. Well, thanks for reading. Comment if you enjoyed it- or if you didn't. Nothing but the plot is mine.

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	3. Clubbing and the Beach

Hello everyone! We are going to Morgan's side of the story now but it will remain in 3rd person. If you don't like the whole "Morgan" idea you can pretend it is whoever you want it to be. Okay? Without further ado, here is the next chapter of Hot Mess!

"I love it when we actually get to have GNOs! Your brother is HOT but he is way too protective." Namine yelled into Morgan's ear over the pounding music. The brunette nodded in response with a huge smile. They hadn't had many this summer, but Morgan's overly protective older brother was the main reason for that. The two girls had managed to sneak another one last clubbing night past Cloud before school starts in just three days. "You want another drink?"

"Hell yeah, girl!" The two girls scurried around bodies dirty dancing and eventually made their way to the bar. Axel smirked from behind it. He was cleaning shot glasses as Namine and Morgan sat down in front of him.

"Back for more already?" Axel grinned.

"Absolutely," Namine answered as she flipped her hair behind her. "Oh, by the way, have you seen Riku?" Axel shrugged as he set a margarita in front of both of them.

"Did he bail on you again?" Morgan asked. She didn't know Riku was supposed to be here. Namine nodded but didn't look too sad about it.

"Whatever," Nam said, her speech beginning to get slurred after the numerous amount of alcohol both girls had already consumed. "As long as your boyfriend is here to keep 'em coming." She set down her drink after she emptied it and looked at Axel expectantly. He laughed.

"Don't get too drunk," Morgan warned, her speech slurred as well, "You remember what happened the last time that happened?"

"Ummm, no... Do you?" Namine looked utterly confused.

"Nope, haha I was hammered too." At that, both girls laughed as Axel snuck away their drinks.

"Woah! My drink did a magic trick!" Namine gestured to where her drink was and looked at Axel. Axel raised his hands to his shoulders.

"Wasn't me." He said with a sheepish grin, not wanting them to get too drunk. Namine shot him a glare and hopped off the stool, wobbling when her feet touched the floor. Morgan leaned forward and kissed Axel before she hopped down too. Nam and Morgan returned to the crowd of people dancing.

"Let's go to the beach." Namine suggested.

"The beach?" Morgan repeated groggily. Namine nodded quickly. "Why would we go to the beach at three in the morning?"

"I like the sand between my toesies." The blonde said, then nodded as if to agree with herself. Morgan thought about it for a second before she nodded quickly.

"To the beach! Lets mosey!" Morgan declared as the girls exited the club.

...

"Yay!" Namine exclaimed as the duo stepped onto the beach. She stumbled forward and fell into a massive pile of sand. "Dammit." Morgan laughed.

"It's soooooo pretty!" The brunette said, staring off into the horizon. Namine flung a shoe at her but missed by about three feet. Morgan scrunched her nose. "That's not nice." But since her speech was so slurred, it sounded more like a 'tat snot mice.' Namine giggled and tried to point at Morgan but that was about three feet off too.

"You are so wasted." She stated as she got to her feet.

"That's not a bad thing." Came a husky voice from behind Morgan and Namine.

Both girls turned around to see five or six tall men, all with drunken expressions on their faces. That was a sobering thought. "Run!" Morgan squealed as the two darted down the beach as best they could. They were stumbling every few feet over their own drunken bodies and they both hoped the men were as drunk as they were. Morgan could hear the men laughing as they chased her and Namine. "Axel!" Morgan called but she knew it was hopeless.

"Haaaallllppp!" Namine screamed, just as one of the men tackled her to the ground. Morgan spun around on her heels and sidestepped just in time to avoid getting the hell knocked out of her by a man running straight for her. A loud gunshot filled the air and the man who almost rammed into Morgan dropped dead. Namine screamed when the man on top of her also was shot and stopped moving. The rest of the men dropped like flies, also by gunshots. Namine got to her feet and ran to Morgan's side. "Hello?" Namine squeaked, barely audible.

An average heighted, slender man stepped out from the shrubbery on the side of the beach and stepped toward the two girls. Neither Namine nor Morgan moved an inch as the man moved closer to them. Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes- but that's all they got to see as all the exhaustion, alcohol, and anxiety took over them- sending them into darkness.

Okay, don't kill me! At least it wasn't Prompto who passed out again. Next chapter will be good. Didn't think Cloud wouldn't notice Morgan was gone, did you? Haha of course not. Thanks for reading and please review!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	4. What happened?

Morgan woke in her bed the next day to the smell of bacon and eggs. She yawned and rolled over to see Namine asleep next to her. "What the...?" _What happened last night? _The brunette smacked the blonde next to her until she was awake.

"What, dammit!" Namine responded as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her attention then focused to her dress that was somewhat sandy. "Did we... go to the beach or something?"

"I have no idea." Morgan said as she sat up too. "Where were we last night?"

"I dunno... I'm going to bet the beach." Nam responded and smelled the air. "Is that bacon and eggs?" Morgan's eyes widened. _Shit. _When Cloud makes breakfast it is never a good thing. He can cook, but for all the wrong reasons. "Maybe we went clubbing...?" Morgan nodded.

"That would explain why Cloud is making breakfast... I'm gonna call Axel and see what he knows."The brunette figured. Namine nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to bitch to Riku." With that, both girls pulled out their phones. Morgan punched in Axel's number. The phone rang twice before he answered.

"Hello!" Axel greeted enthusiastically into my ear. "What's up, babe?" I flinched at the volume of his voice.

"Hey, Axe. Look, umm... Do you remember what happened last night? Me and Nam just woke up and we can't remember anything. Did we go clubbing?" Axel laughed.

"The _Hangover part 3_!" He exclaimed- still laughing.

"That bad?" Morgan asked, horrified.

"No, babe, not _that _bad. You two went clubbing and got drunk. You left before I could sign out so I dunno where you went afterwards."

"I'm thinking the beach." The brunette stated into the phone.

"The beach?" Axel sounded confused. "Why the beach?"

"Were sandy."

"Oh, heh. I guess that's your last party for a while then, huh?" The redhead asked.

"I'm sandy, I have a headache, Cloud is going to kill me, and I can't remember anything from last night- so yes, I'm taking a break." Morgan responded.

"Oh, yeah. We had sex too." Axel said bluntly.

"What!?" Morgan yelled, despite her headache. Axel laughed from the other line.

"Just joking." He stated.

"Asshole." She retorted before hanging up. Morgan looked at Namine who was punching in a number for what seemed like the hundredth time. "What are you doing?"

"He won't answer!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Do you have any classes with him?"

"Ummmm, I have gym and science with him." Namine answered. Namine and Morgan had practically the same schedule but when Namine has gym, Morgan has science and when Morgan has gym, Namine has science.

"Hahaha, looks like I'll be avoiding World War 3." Morgan said with a smile. Namine glared at her.

"Not funny." The blonde stated. "Do you have any with Axel?"

"Yeah, I have gym and math with him." Morgan responded. Just then Cloud opened the door. It was too late to play possum now. He smiled, Namine blushed, Morgan elbowed her.

"Breakfast is ready." Cloud said.

"Not hungry." Morgan responded. But her stomach picked the worst time to growl with hunger. _Shit. _

_"_Be down in five minutes." He directed before heading back downstairs.

"Well bye." Namine said and flew to Morgan's room window. She was about to open it but she realized something. "Dammit! Curse all 2-story homes!" Morgan's room was on the second floor.

"Thanks for that, _best _friend." The brunette said. She stood up from her bed. "Lets go." Namine pouted in response, but followed Morgan down the stairs anyway.

...

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	5. Dealing with Cloud

Namine and Morgan made their way downstairs to find Cloud sitting at the table with a bored expression on his face while the food he prepared lay on the table in front of him. There room smelled of eggs, bacon, toast, and waffles and either the food or Cloud sitting at the table in front of Namine seemed to make her happy. Morgan didn't seem to notice the other girl's change in attitude and instead directed all of her attention on her older brother.

"Morning." Cloud greeted.

"Hi." Morgan responded, drawing random shapes with her foot on the kitchen's tile floor. Namine giggled and waved.

"Where were you last night?" Cloud demanded. Morgan shrugged.

"Out." The brunette stated simply. He glared at her.

"Clubbing." Cloud guessed. Morgan shrugged again. "I thought I told you about that, Morgan. It isn't safe for you to sneak out of the house late at night. You know those parts of town are dangerous. I know Axel works there but he can't save you from everything." At this Morgan took defense and Namine took a step back.

"He is just as capable as you are!" Morgan argued. "He knows how to defend himself and Nam and Me!"

"This needs to stop." Cloud declared. "Axel could be the king of martial arts for all I care. You denied my authority and there is no way in hell you have a reasonable excuse for it!"

"I'm old enough to make my own choices!" Morgan yelled.

"You make decisions, Morgan, but surely as hell they aren't good ones." Cloud growled, standing up from his seat at the table.

"Who do you think you are to be the judge of my decisions?" She demanded, thrusting a finger at him.

"I'm your mother fucking brother." Cloud responded through gritted teeth.

"Then stop acting like dad! He's gone, Cloud, and he's not coming back!" Morgan nearly screamed. Cloud looked taken aback by the brunette's response. Namine stood behind Morgan, not daring to say a word.

The siblings' parents died a few years ago in a horrible car crash. At the time, Cloud was 18, old enough to take care of himself and Morgan on his own- and that's what he chose to do. Life was hard but Cloud eventually found a job as a mechanic. As a part time thing, he also began to body build and train with swords. So, today people think of him as the world's greatest swordsman- since he entered and won the world-wide tournament at only 19. This brought millions of dollars to the Strife family and neither teen had to work since.

"How did you get home?" Cloud asked in a much lowered tone. Nam and Morgan exchanged glances.

"What do you..." Morgan left the question to hang.

"When I can home, you two were passed out on your bed and smelled like alcohol and the beach. Your car wasn't in the driveway." The older brother stated.

"That's where we went!" Namine exclaimed. Cloud looked confused.

"We don't ummm, remember." Morgan answered her brother's unspoken question. At this, Cloud laughed.

"Did you call anyone to see if they can place you?" He asked. The brunette nodded.

"I called Axel. He said we left before he did so he couldn't have given us a ride home."

"I suppose you don't remember who you could've met at the beach either." It wasn't a question.

"Man, don't I wish." Namine said.

"Well, I'm going to go to the club and pick up your car." Cloud stated. "You two take mine and go school shopping for stuff that you don't already have- materials wise." He stood up and headed for the door. Morgan jumped in front of him.

"I'm sorry." She admitted as she pulled her brother in for a hug. Cloud returned it.

"It's fine." He stated. "Be back by five so we can head out for dinner." Morgan nodded and everyone headed out for their final errands. Tomorrow is the last day of Summer Vacation.

...

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! Fav. parts? Fav. characters? Lines? Let me know!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	6. Last Day of Summer

"What is it with you and the beach?" Morgan asked as her and Namine walked on the shore. The two girls had decided to spend their final day of summer vacation at the beach . They were walking- picking up shells here and there- before they were actually going to get in the water. It was about 3 o' clock in the afternoon and the best friends had just gotten there- Namine wearing a green and yellow tie-dyed bikini and Morgan in a black bikini decorated with yellow stars and red hearts.

Namine shrugged. "I just like it here, that's- wait a sec, what is that?" The blonde pointed ahead of where they were walking at what appeared to be crime scene tape. Morgan looked puzzled. The pair took off in the yellow tape's direction until they were standing right next to it. There were police officers standing around an area of sand that was a dark red color and a few other officers standing around other random places of discolored sand.

"Excuse me," Morgan spoke up to one of the officers, "What happened here?" A police woman with dark brown hair and matching eyes walked over to Morgan and Namine and smiled.

"You two haven't been watching the news lately, have you?" She asked.

"No ma'am." Namine was quick to respond to the officer- who shook her head at her response.

"There was a shooting here a couple of nights ago. Witnesses reported hearing gunshots and the police team got here as fast as they could. But by the time they arrived, nothing was here but puddles of blood in the sand and a few bullets. We were out here yesterday and came back this morning to see if there was anything that we missed, but nothing has turned up. You two girls wouldn't happen to know anything, right?"

Morgan and Namine glanced at each other. They both felt like they were there that night and knew something- not that they could remember. Both girls shook their heads- not wanting to get questioned and having to admit to under-age drinking as well. The police officer nodded.

"Well, you two enjoy the last bits of summer. Are you both attending high school?" They nodded. "At Fantasy High?"

"Yup, we are both going into our senior year." Namine replied.

"Oh!" She smiled. "My son is too. He's growing up so fast- perhaps you know him? His name is Noctis Caelum." Morgan smirked.

"Oh, yes. We most certainly do" Morgan looked at Namine- who had paled slightly- as she continued to speak. "Quite a popular son you have."

"Well, I hope he's behaving." The woman smiled again. "I best be getting back to work, be careful and don't get burnt!" She said as she returned to her position with a serious face.

"You think you are so cute, dontcha?" Namine asked Morgan as they turned to head into the ocean water. Morgan's smirk crept onto her face once again.

"She asked if we knew him." The brunette stated simply. Namine glared at her.

A few years ago, Namine would never stop talking about Noctis Caelum. She thought he was the hottest being to ever walk the earth. When Morgan was growing impatient about Namine's constant chatter and when she saw Noctis walking their way one day in the hall, she pushed Namine straight into him. The little blonde knocked Noctis to the ground, and she fell on top of him. Namine was stuttering as she quickly got up and seemed puzzled as to what to do. Noctis got up on his own and continued to walk to class. Namine and Morgan didn't talk for a couple of hours until Morgan apologized. Then the talking resumed, just not about Noctis Caelum.

"You should ask him out." Morgan stated, now completely serious, as the two wadded into water up to their thighs. Namine laughed.

"I think you ruined all chances of that happening."

"No, I made it clear to him that you exist." Morgan joked. Namine pushed her just as a wave came and knocked both girls over. Boy, were they going to miss summer.

...

Big thanks to those who have been reviewing! I really seriously appreciate it. Well, thank for taking the time to read it, whether you enjoyed it or not. Please review :3

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	7. First Day Part 1

_Beep beep beep beep! _"Ugh!" Morgan exclaimed as she threw a pillow at her alarm clock. The clock skidded off her nightstand and crashed onto the floor. The brunette peered over at it- not broke. Lazily, she dragged herself out of the bed and got ready for school.

When Morgan entered Fantasy High, there were people _everywhere. _Boys and girls were shoving past each other in attempt to find their firsts class. She sighed. "Great." Morgan pulled her schedule from her back pocket, adjusted the straps of her book bag and read the first class printed on her paper. Math. Wonderful way to start the day. The brunette navigated her way through the halls, searching for her classroom. When she found it, she immediately stepped in, grateful to be out of the craziness. While scanning for familiar faces, Morgan took a seat next to Namine in the middle of the room. Axel was seated behind Namine with Demyx next to him.

"Hey! You look exhausted!" Namine greeted.

"I couldn't sleep." Morgan groaned and flopped her head onto her desk. The tardy bell rang and the students quieted down.

About five minutes after class began, someone knocked on the door. The teacher- Mrs. Lockhart- scurried over to open it. In the doorway stood an average heighted teen with dirty blonde hair and what looked to be caramel eyes. He was wearing a white tee with a brown vest over it, jeans, and boots.

"You are late, young man. What is your name?" Mrs. Lockhart said.

"Prompto." He responded with a smirk. Mrs. Lockhart's eyes scanned over her attendance sheet and she sighed.

"I'll let you off the hook this once since you are new to this school, Prompto, but it better not happen again."

"Yes, ma'am." Prompto stated as he walked past her to sit down in the back of the room. Morgan leaned over to Namine so that they were shoulder to shoulder as Mrs. Lockhart resumed teaching.

"Why does he look so familiar?" The brunette asked Nam- who shrugged.

"I was just thinking the same thing." The blonde said. Morgan didn't respond. She leaned back in her chair, pondering who the guy could be.

The rest of class was a drag and when the bell rang, Namine and Morgan scurried to their reading class- during which the two talked the whole time.

After that class, the duo had to go their separate ways for their next two classes. "Have fun with Riku." Morgan said with a smile as Namine frowned.

When Morgan looked around the gym, she saw Axel, Prompto, and Noctis. Smiling to herself she walked over to the bleachers and sat next to Axel. "Hey, boo." He greeted with a grin.

"Heller." Morgan responded with a wave. "How was history?"

"Ugh. Don't remind me, the teacher is a bitch. Not to mention the new kid." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Prompto?" The brunette asked. Axel shrugged.

"He was the tardy pants in first block." The coach was at the front of the room talking about gym rules and Prompto and Noctis were sitting in the back row of the bleachers. If they weren't listening, they were doing a good job pretending they were.

"Why do you have such a big reason to hate him?" Morgan question, looking at the dirty blonde a few rows behind them. Axel scratched his head the best he could around his red spikes.

"It's nothing." He stated. Morgan didn't believe him for a second but she knew when something needed to be dropped and this was one of those times. The coach then called everyone up to receive locker combinations and we headed out for lunch. I found Namine in the cafeteria and sat next to her with my tray of 'food.'

"Hey! How's it going with Riku?" Morgan asked. But when Namine looked up with puffy eyes, she immediately regretted asking it.

"He dumped me!" Namine exclaimed. "He's dating that Kairi bitch!"

"That asshole!" Morgan blurted. "What are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll... I don't know!" Namine stood up from her chair and dumped her tray into the garbage- while ignoring a glare from a lunch lady. I did the same and caught up to her.

"Hey, you're going to be okay." Morgan reassured her.

"Damn straight. Noctis, here I come!"

"Haha. You go get him." Namine smiled and turned into her next class.

Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! If you like it, if you didn't, if you have a question, LET ME KNOW!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	8. First Day Part 2

_Great, sex ed again. _Morgan thought as she scurried through the halls again, searching for her classroom. No Namine, no Axel. Morgan stepped into the room to find Prompto as the only familiar face and sighed. _What had he done that pissed Axel off so much? _

"Alright, class, take your seats. My name is Mr. Leonheart. I will be teaching you about sex this year."

"Yayyy." Came a group of boys from the back row with fake enthusiasm. Mr. Leonheart ignored them.

"I have assigned partners for you all and I am going to read the list out to you now. This is the person you will be paired up with the whole year for any task I will give you. Since this is sex education, the partners I have selected contain one male and one female. I don't want to hear any lip from you about this- anyone who wishes to test my authority will be sent to the office for a write-up. Understand?" Everyone in the class nodded in response and Mr. Leonheart read out his list. Groans followed nearly every pairing and Morgan nearly jumped when he said her name. "Morgan and Prompto." She closed her eyes._Dammit, Axel is going to kill me. _"Since I know you all know the rules of the school, I won't make you sit through that. Instead, I want you to get to know your partners during this time."

With that, Mr. Leonheart sat down at his desk while the class stood up to find their partners. Prompto walked over to me with a wide grin on his face. "Hey." He said smoothly. I shivered.

"Hey yourself." She responded. His smile widened. Morgan looked around the room at the other partners talking and getting to know the other and sighed. "20 questions?"

"Haha, hit me." Prompto stated.

"Favorite color?"

"You didn't just ask that."

"Okay, fine, umm any siblings?"

"Purple."

"What?"

"You asked my favorite color. It's p-u-r-p-l-e."

"I thought you- ugh whatever. Favorite song?"

"Hot Mess." He winked. Morgan shook her head with a smile.

"Cobra Starship, huh?"

"Absolutely. You?"

"Just Dance."

"Nice. Do you dance?" Prompto asked. Morgan definitely liked the sound of his voice and was enjoying talking to him more than she thought she would.

"A little bit, yeah."

"I bet you can really move." He said with a grin. Morgan blushed.

"Okay, back to siblings."

"Only child." Prompto laughed at her discomfort.

"Cool. I have an older brother named Cloud."

"Cloud Strife? Damn."

"Yeah, that's usually the typical response." Morgan giggled.

"Best friend?"

"Namine." The brunette responded immediately.

"Interesting name." Prompto stated flatly.

"Yeah, 'cause I could definitely name 5 guys named Prompto too." She teased.

"Hey, now. Don't be hatin' on my name."

"Whatever." Morgan said with a smirk.

"How's she doin'?"

"Hm?"

"Rumor spreads fast. Didn't her boyfriend cheat on her?"

"Yeah. It really pisses me off." Prompto became quiet with thought after Morgan spoke.

The dismissal bell rang and Prompto grabbed Morgan's arm and wrote 7 digits on her forearm. "I stay up late." He grinned. She shook her head with another smile. _His smile is contagious, dammit! _

"This sharpie better come off." Morgan said.

"What if it doesn't ?"

"You may have a problem on your hands."

"Oh?"

"My boyfriend." Morgan stated bluntly.

"Oh! Well _excuse _me." Prompto smirked. "Who is it?"

"Axel Flynn." Prompto grimaced.

"You can do better." And with that, he left the classroom- leaving Morgan staring after him.

I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter! Hehe, what will happen next?

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	9. After School

"Shut the fuck up!" Namine exclaimed. The two best friends were sitting in Morgan's living room talking about their first day of school. Morgan had just finished explaining how Axel had talked about Prompto and that same blonde ending up as her Sex Ed. partner for the year. "Have you told Axel?" Namine questioned.

"Hell No! Do you want me to die?" Morgan said. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "We just had to talk today."

"You and Prompto?" Namine asked. Morgan nodded.

"I don't have a clue what to do. Axel was so pissed in gym over something he did. I have a feeling he won't be too happy about me being partners with him- especially in this subject."

"I think it's odd that Axel didn't tell you what's wrong with him. Flamehead's usually an open book." Morgan nodded again and reached for her Sprite bottle on the coffee table in front of the two- big mistake. "Who's is _that?" _Namine exclaimed, noticing the numbers on Morgan's arm for the first time. The brunette mentally cursed herself as she attempted to pull her arm back in; but Namine had grabbed it with a death grip.

"Umm, Holocaust in History." Morgan mentally high-fived herself.

"Umm, haha, nice bullshit babe- but you don't have History this semester." Namine stated and raised her eyebrows, still holding Morgan's arm.

"Dammit." The brunette mumbled.

"It's Prompto's isn't it!?" Realization dawned on Namine's face and Morgan sighed. "Call him NOW!"

"Haha, you are fucking hilarious. I'd like to keep my boyfriend, thank you very much." Namine pouted. "That is going to get you nowhere, my friend. I'm invincible to all puppy faces." Namine relented and released her iron grip.

"Oh, fine. Be a fuddy duddy. When's Cloud getting here?" The blonde questioned. Morgan shook her head as she reached for her Sprite bottle again- this time succeeding and drinking a few swigs.

"He's at Leon's house for something. I swear. He builds himself up to be this strong man but still scampers off for slumber parties with his BFF." Namine laughed. "Which means, we have the house to ourselves tonight!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Yay! So we have time to call Prompto!"

"No! Tell me about how you got over Riku so fast!" Morgan declared.

"That's easy. He's a stupid mother fucker that thinks with his dick." Namine grinned and drank her Coca-Cola. Morgan smiled. _That's Namine._

"Now call your sex partner." Namine winked at the brunette. Morgan glared at her.

"Virgin." She stated. "And, wow, look at the time! Five whole minutes past ten! I'm wiped. Night Nam." Morgan quickly walked to her room and shut the door while Namine whined from the hallway.

"Morgan!"

"Good Night Nami." The 'wiped' brunette said. Namine grumbled as she walked back down the hallway and into the guest bedroom.

Thanks for reading! Please review and thanks to those who have been! I really appreciate it :3 Oh yeah, please also check out the poll on my profile and vote for me :D

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	10. Dodgeball

Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! I have a poll on my profile for this story so check that out and vote please :)

In gym the next day...

"Dodgeball! You and you are captains. Pick you teams. Flip a coin." The coach's voice boomed across the gym as he selected Axel and Prompto as team captains. Axel rolled his eyes and stood up from next to Morgan. Prompto followed suit and both boys stood next to the coach. Coach pulled a coin out of his pocket. "Someone call it."

"Tails." Prompto stated. The coin was flipped and tails was the upward side. Axel cursed under his breath as Prompto smirked.

"Blondie, you pick first." Coach declared. Morgan was looking up at the two, figuring whoever didn't get her on their team would be pissed- she was right.

"Morgan." Prompto smiled at her and bit his bottom lip. Axel's face had the 'oh no you just didn't' expression written all over it. The brunette girl stood from her spot on the gym floor and gave Axel a 'lighten up' smile as she stood next to Prompto.

"Noctis." Axel growled, glaring at Prompto even as he said the other boy's name. Noctis jumped up and grinned at Prompto as he went to stand next to Axel. Prompto returned it. This gym was about to be the World War 3.

When the teams were picked and the battle began, Morgan was standing back and watching the events unfold themselves. Of course, Axel was targeting Prompto and hurling balls in his direction every 5 seconds- and Prompto was dodging them like a fucking ninja. Axel was growing impatient with Prompto, and visa versa. The redhead flung a purple ball at the blonde- who caught it with one extended hand.

"Beautiful." A smirk curled around Prompto's lips. "But you're out, bud." If Axel was a dog, he would've maimed, bit, and pissed on Prompto by then. Green eyes glowing with hate, Axel threw another ball at the blonde with all the force he could manage. Prompto happened to be winking at Morgan during the time it took for the ball to cross the gym. A red sphere slammed into his head and Morgan placed her hand over her mouth to refrain from laughing. Now it was Axel's turn to smirk. Prompto's expression went from shock, to slight pain, to realization, to anger before he finally turned to Axel.

But Axel looked shocked as he turned around to Noctis- who had just slammed a ball into the back of Axel's head.

"Oh, it's on now." Axel threw the ball he was holding to the floor before he turned around and approached Noctis.

"Axel! It's a game!" Morgan exclaimed as she ran to the other side of the gym with Prompto right behind her. Axel swung his fist at Noctis, who dodged barely and swung back at Axel. The redhead caught the other boy's fist and punched Noctis square in the jaw with his other hand.

"Axel!" Morgan scolded from behind him. Prompto walked past her, cracking his knuckles. Axel was prepared to hit Noctis again but a hand jerked his shoulder and spun him around. Prompto's fist collided with the redhead's nose, instantly drawing blood.

"Fuck." Axel mumbled, fingering his nose. Morgan slapped the hell out of Prompto's cheek- almost automatically leaving a handprint.

"Hey!" Yelled the coach. "Hands off! ISS (In School Suspension), all four of you!" His voice echoed throughout the now silent gym. "Office, now."

All four teen sighed as the trudged out of the gym- entering the main hallway.

"Let's do this now." Axel said, glaring daggers at Prompto.

"With pleasure." The blonde cracked his knuckles once more.

"Enough, Dammit!" Morgan exclaimed. "I want to know right now why you two are acting like assholes to each other this much! What the hell did Prompto do to piss you off so much, Axel? It's the second day of school and you two are acting like you've hated each other for a life time! Now someone better tell me what the hell the problem is!"

Noctis pinched the bridge of his nose while Axel and Prompto continued to stare at each other.

"It's nothing." Prompto and Axel responded at the same time as they both turned to go to the office. Morgan was about to object, but Noctis put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't" He warned and followed the two other teens. Morgan huffed, mumbled a series of profanity, and followed suit.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! It's the fastest way to get more story! It's called 'Motivation.' Don't forget to check out the poll!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	11. ISS

"I've had all of your teachers drop off your assignments you all missed today. Welcome to ISS. You may begin on your assignments. No talking; I will be in my office." The teacher slipped behind a door leaving Morgan, Axel, Prompto, and Noctis alone in the library. It was 3 o' clock; the time when everyone was supposed to be headed home.

Morgan sighed and slid her iPhone out of her butt pocket.

"Breaking more rules already, huh?" Prompto teased.

The group was sitting at a circular table with five chairs surrounding it. Morgan was sitting between Axel and Prompto, Noctis was sitting on the other side of the blonde- leaving the empty chair between Axel and Noctis.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Not my fault you punched my boyfriend."

"Not my fault you stood up for him when he should've been able to take it." Prompto retorted. Morgan was about to say something witty when Noctis interjected.

"Prompto," The blonde looked at the other teen, "Enough." Axel coughed a laugh.

"Better listen to him, Prompto. Wouldn't want your babysitter to ground you." Axel grinned. The table jolted and Axel winced. "Resorting to kicking, are we?" Morgan scooted her chair back- not wanting to have bruised legs for the next five months from irritated high school boys.

The table shook again and this time Prompto picked up a book and threw it at Axel's head- who missed it by _that _much. The teacher poked her head out of the office and was about to ask about what we were doing but the library door opened and in walked Namine with a teacher's hand on her shoulder- leading her into the book filled room.

"I'm here to drop off Namine for ISS today." Namine's eyes were searching around the room and they lit up when she saw Morgan and the three boys at their table- all four of them with their arms crossed. When Morgan saw Namine she smiled and waved as the little blonde girl walked over to the table and took the empty seat between Axel and Noctis.

The teacher who brought Namine to the library left and the one 'watching' the teens returned to her office to write more paperwork.

"Why are you here?" Morgan asked with interest.

"I punched Riku because he said he didn't love me anymore." Namine stated with a shrug. Axel laughed.

"Then why isn't Mr. Silver Hair here too?" Axel questioned.

"He's in the Nurse's office." She grinned. "What 'bout you four?"

"Dirty dodgeball." Noctis responded, grinning slightly at her. Namine looked confused.

"I got Axel out, Axel got pissed, Axel hit me with a ball, Noctis hit Axel with a ball, Axel punched Noctis, I punched Axel and Morgan slapped me." Prompto explained. Namine burst into a fit of silent laughter.

"I wish I was there." She exclaimed with a huge smile. Noctis smiled at her and she blushed.

The teens pulled out their homework and tried to get occupied but they all suddenly had the attention span of flies and started flicking rolled up paper at each other.

Eventually, Namine and Noctis got permission to use the computer room for 'homework' leaving Axel, Morgan, and Prompto alone in the library.

-xoxo-

Namine sat in front of a computer and logged on to the school system. Noctis did the same in the seat next to her. Noctis was staring at Namine for about five minutes before the blonde actually noticed and looked at him.

"What's up?" She asked, succeeding at sounding cool about talking to her high school crush.

"You have beautiful eyes." He said, voice as smooth as silk. Namine blushed and giggled.

"Yours are cool too." She smiled. Noctis smiled to himself and looked back to his monitor. Namine was glad she didn't actually squeal out loud.

-xoxo-

Morgan stretched in her chair- not paying any mind to her homework and instead thinking of how this year is going to work with Axel and Prompto acting like this 24/7. She turned on her iPhone and texted Cloud to come pick her up and he quickly responded with: K.

Prompto had decided to begin his Algebra, though it looked as though the only reason he was actually focused was because Morgan was sitting at the table. Axel had his SmartPhone out and was texting like no tomorrow.

Five minutes later, Morgan saw Cloud in the hall and went to see if Namine needed a ride home after kissing Axel goodbye (during which Prompto glared and Axel gave him the finger) and smiling at Prompto.

She opened the door to the computer room just to see Noctis' tongue down a very willing Namine's throat. Morgan smiled to herself and scampered into the hallway ready for Cloud to take her home- only hoping Prompto and Axel wouldn't kill each other in her absence.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Happy Halloween! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys :3 Remember to check out the poll if you haven't already and pretty pretty please REVIEW if you want more story sooner! I also posted another story called 'Tricks vs Treats' It's a Halloween special starring Noctis and Prompto! So you can read that now :D Love to all :3

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	12. French Kissing

It was the next day after school and Prompto was sitting in a chair at his prearranged apartment. He felt so sick of himself. Was he really going to kill Morgan? No... He couldn't... Right? Prompto prayed that some solution would fall from the sky. If only he could've avoided those thugs by the pastry shop... Prompto shook his head, trying to not think about the negative- be optimistic! I doesn't seem _that _hard but the dirty blonde was definitely having a hard time seeing the good points in this situation. Only a suicidal could think of some positive effects in a situation like this.

It was a bit too late for Prompto to be thinking about it now, Morgan was coming over any minute for their project on 'French Kissing' in Sex Education that they had missed during ISS. The only thing Prompto could think of was how killing the brunette girl would result.

_Lets see, Axel would kill me, Cloud would torture me, Namine would castrate me like a fucking cow... Noctis would probably make a run for it before his mom knew he was ever involved- not that it was his fault. Dammit, why the hell did I even get him involved that night on the beach? _

Prompto was interrupted from his thinking session when there were a few loud knocks coming from the door of his apartment. Prompto sighed and slid the switchblade he had been fingering back into his butt pocket.

"I gotta say, I'm surprised you showed." The blonde greeted with a grin as he opened the door. Morgan rolled her eyes and stepped inside with a smile.

"So this is it? The amazing Prompto's home?" The brunette was looking around as Prompto closed the door and put is hands in his pockets.

"Yup. You like it?"

"Sure, why?"

"Because I'm sure as hell not going to _your _house to study." Prompto grinned. Morgan faked an offended look, feeling slightly guilty for flirting with him.

"Why might that be? Don't tell me your scared of _Cloud."_ She smiled. "He's a teddy bear."

"Whatever you say. Now lets get this show on the road!" Prompto ushered the brunette into the living room. Morgan laughed.

"What's the rush? Got a hot date?" She sat on the couch in the living room. The dirty blonde smirked.

"She's already here."

Morgan blushed and Prompto sat next to her- a LOT closer than necessary.

"Soooo, umm. French kissing." Morgan stated as she pulled out a piece of notebook paper to sketch their ideas on.

"Fun to try. Great way to fill awkward pauses. A way to let a girl know how you feel. Great way to show how the girl feels about you. An act of passion that could lead to something more." Prompto looked into Morgan's blue eyes, and she stared back into his before turning her attention back to the rough-draft.

"I can't write that fast." Morgan smiled.

"I can, only if you want me to." Prompto could've been referring to handwriting but Morgan got the feeling that he most certainly wasn't and blushed slightly. She looked back up at him only to find that he was only a couple of inches away from her face. His eyes were three inches from hers. Her nose was two inches from his. His lips one inch away from hers. Morgan could feel his hot breath on her lips and she new he was _that_ close...

Morgan's phone vibrated and she jumped as Prompto cleared his throat and leaned back into the couch. She muttered a curse and dug her phone from her pocket and tapped 'Answer'.

"Yes, Cloud?"

"Where are you?"

"Prompto's house working on a project, why?"

"Who the hell is- nevermind. Look, you need to come home. Now."

"Cloud, if this is just you being overprotec-"

"No, Morgan, someone broke in the house."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

:0 *Gasp!* LOL Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming for faster updates! Love you all and thankies for reading!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	13. Memories

Morgan pulled into her driveway and entered where the front door should've been after parking next to a squad car. There were about six police standing where the brunette could see and she felt slightly relieved when she saw Cloud coming her way. She hugged him and he returned it.

"You good?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, what happened here? Is anything missing?"

"That's just it, not a thing is out of place- just the bashed in door." Cloud scratched the back of his head. "Any idea who could've done this?"

Morgan shook her head. "No clue. Maybe it was someone jealous of your title?" The older sibling shrugged.

"Doubt it."

"... I guess I need to give the cops my statement." Morgan stated and took a step forward but Cloud caught her by the wrist.

"Who's Prompto?" The brunette wiggled her arm free.

"Let's not do this right now." Morgan said under her breath. Cloud nodded reluctantly and let her answer the police's questions.

-xoxo-

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Prompto demanded as soon as there was a 'hello' from the other end of the line. The man known a Mr. Suit chuckled.

"Nice to hear from you too."

"Skip the formality bullshit. Why the hell did you break into her house?" The dirty blonde growled into the phone.

"I needed to send a message somehow, Prompto." There was a pause.

"What message?"

"I'm not stupid, boy. I know you're getting too involved with this girl than you ought to be. You need to make a move- now." Mr. Suit stated.

"I had the perfect setup until you ruined it with one of your dumbass men pulling a B&E on the girl's house."

"Oh, don't even. We both know you wouldn't have killed her even if she flat out dared you to. Quite the contrary, you were about to kiss her."

Prompto forced a laugh. "More peeping Toms then, huh? If you want her dead so bad why don't you kill her?"

"It's all about keeping my hands clean. You have the talent and know-how to get this done better than any of my best men. Disappoint me again, and you will pay with your life." Mr. Suit ended the call.

Prompto let out a series of profanity before hurling the phone across the room- surprisingly not breaking it. The dirty blonde collapsed onto the sofa and began pondering what the hell he was going to do.

-xoxo-

Axel was in his room, reluctantly cleaning after his mom had commanded him to do so. After about an hour of shuffling shit around to make it look like he actually did something, the redhead came across the gun his mother had given to him when his father was murdered. The memories rushed over him like a wave.

_'It was.. he... Terra...'_

_'There's nothing you could've done!'_

_'Something, Mom, I could've done something!'_

_'What was it you were supposed to do? They killed him! No mercy, Axel! They wouldn't have shown any on you!'_

_'I can take the same thing they took from us!'_

_'Dammit, Axel, you aren't like them! You couldn't take a life.'_

_'Dad would want me to.'_

_'Your father would want you to stay out of it!'_

_'We'll never know now, will we!'_

_Axel had stormed out the door gun in hand. He knew he was going to do it. The only thing he felt was hate. The blue haired girl had begged him not to- but he had pulled the trigger... Just as Terra had done to his father- except with reason. Morgan was there for him. She bailed him out of jail and even paid a lawyer to represent him. Axel was alive and free because of her... The girl he had loved as long as he could remember._

Axel lightly tossed the gun to the other side of his bed and cupped his face with his hands. He had never gotten over how those _beings _left the courthouse free of charge after taking his father's life.. He probably never would get over it...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Woo-hoo! The plot is kicking in :D Review for faster updates (or if you love my story :3) Thankies!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	14. Plans

"7 minutes in heaven!" Namine declared happily, immediately shooting up from her seat on the couch as she stated her idea. It was Saturday and Namine had been trying to convince Morgan to have some kind of party where she could hook up with Noctis for the past hour and a half. Since it was obvious, Namine knew that in order to get Noctis somewhere, Prompto had to be there first- and Morgan was just the person to get him somewhere.

"Dammit, no! Nam, leave it alone! Axel would kill me, then slowly and painfully murder Prompto if he knew he was at my house! I still haven't even told him about Prompto being my french kissing project partner!" Morgan declared shaking her head.

"So you _do _care about Prompto's well being, huh?" Namine smirked in victory. Morgan was about to argue back when the doorbell rang. "Expecting someone?" The blonde questioned promptly.

"No, I don- Oh shit!" The brunette scrambled up from her seat on the couch and practically tripped over her own feet, looking lost as to what she should do. Namine gave her a questioning look. "Prompto is here to work on the project! It's due Monday and I completely forgot I asked him to come here so we could work on it together." Morgan bit her nails as the doorbell rang again.

"So? What's the issue? I'll behave and let you two 'research' the topic." She winked, clearly thinking all they were going to do was make-out.

"I have a date with Axel tonight!" Morgan exclaimed in a hushed whisper, not wanting the dirty blonde at the door to hear even if he was several rooms away.

"Well, you better make this fast then." Namine faked a look of innocence. "Now we can ask him about that party." Her look of an angel dropped and transformed into a devious expression.

"Don't you dare." Morgan glared, the doorbell chiming a third time, now followed by a couple knocks.

"I'd get that door if I were you."

Storming out of the room and slowing briefly to check her hair in the hallway mirror, the brunette swiftly made her way to the door, took a breath, and jerked it open. Prompto stood with both hand in the pockets of his dark jeans, topped with a casual white T-shirt and a brown vest that matched his worn but eye-catching boots. He smiled wickedly at the girl before him and lightly tossed his head to the left to flick the dirty blonde hair from his caramel brown eyes that Morgan had grown to like just a tad more than she should.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

Morgan shook her head. "Nope, Namine's here- she can make anyone a little late for anything." Prompto smiled as he stepped past the brunette and into the house.

"Hello, Prompto." Namine smiled politely, twisting a few strands of hair around her finger. "How are you doing on this fi-"

"Whatcha want?" The blonde asked bluntly.

"Told you he's good at reading people." Morgan hissed at Namine, glaring daggers at her.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." He winked and touched the tip of his tongue to the outside corner of his mouth- the trademark Prompto move. Morgan sighed and rolled her eyes, attempting to look anywhere save the two blondes since she knew what was about to happen.

"Does Noctis have a girlfriend?" Prompto grinned and Morgan just looked strangely at her, not expecting those to be the next words out of her best friend's mouth.

"Not that I've been filled in on." He shrugged, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Why? Got somebody in mind?"

"Morgan and I were planning on having a erm... little party between you, me, Morgan, and Noctis." Her eyes flicked to the brunette who was looking out a nearby window.

"No redhead?" Prompto asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Definitely redhead." Morgan responded before Namine could interject, and was rewarded with a menacing glare.

"That's what I thought." Prompto chuckled. "Who's house?"

"Namine's." The brunette answered quickly, a smile forming on the dirty blonde's lips.

"Tomorrow night." The other girl added happily.

"We'll be there."

"Excellent!" Namine beamed. "I'll see you two tomorrow at 7!" With that, Namine scurried out the door and closed it behind her before smiling enthusiastically at Morgan.

"Okay, then! Ready to get started?" The brunette turned back to Prompto with a smile.

"Absolutely."

"Just no fooling around." Morgan stated before leading him into the living room.

"Damn, why would that be?" Prompto's tone was joking but it was clear he wanted an actual answer.

"Cloud will be home in about ten minutes." She responded truthfully.

"And?"

"You can speak with Axel about the last time Cloud walked in on us with his tongue down my throat."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously what?" The two teens sat down and pulled out their materials.

"I didn't think you'd be dominated so easily." Morgan felt her blood rush to her cheeks as she looked directly at his playful gaze. She shoved him lightly.

"What did I just say?"

Prompto held his hands level to his shoulders. "Okay, okay. Princess Morgan wins."

"Damn straight!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After what was actually about 20 minutes later, the sound of a key unlocking the front door of Morgan's home was audible. The brunette glanced at her sex ed. partner who had stopped making a joke about Noctis and Namine and was now staring in the general direction of the door.

"Ready to meet Cloud?" Morgan grinned and stood up, dusting bits of construction paper off her as she did so.

"Hell no!" Prompto screeched, quickly jumping to his feet and opening the nearest window.

"Wuss!" Morgan laughed just before the front door was opened and Prompto was halfway out. She ran over to him. "He's already seen your car." Morgan stated as the dirty blonde pulled his other leg through the window- leaving his whole body outside. He shook his head.

"Morgan?" Cloud called from the kitchen, not yet in view of what was occurring in the living room.

"I jogged here." Prompto laughed quietly before preforming a backflip off the porch. "See you tomorrow!" Morgan sighed and let a smile ease onto her lips.

"In here!" She responded to Cloud.

_I'm starting to like that boy a lot more than I should._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

REVIEW! These next few chapters are going to be fun x3

o0ForeverFantasy0o


	15. Axel

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Morgan slid into the both, the opposite side of Axel.

"It's all good. Haven't got anything to lose by sitting here anyway." Axel smiled.

"Only time." The brunette grinned as she shrugged off her light jacket.

"So how's life?"

"We need to talk." Morgan stated bluntly, a frown pulling at her lips.

"Something on your mind?" The redhead asked, voice filled with concern.

"It's about Prompto." Axel frowned deeply. "Now before you go getting the wrong idea, I'm not breaking up with you. I just thought I needed to inform you about a few things." Morgan explained.

"Like?" Axel urged, green eyes locking with blue.

"Well, first of all, he's my partner in sex ed."

"What?!" Axel screeched, clearly alarmed by this. "You didn't think this would have sufficed to tell me sooner than now?"

"I was scared how you'd react." Morgan murmured.

"You know what sex ed. partners do! That's how we started going out in 8th grade!"

"We did not have sex." Morgan hissed.

"Second damn base! Best 20 minutes of my life!" Axel exclaimed. "Until your prick of a brother waltzed in." The redhead huffed. Morgan pointed her finger at him.

"No Cloud bashing." Axel raised his hands to his shoulders.

"You're the one that gave him a lecture on knocking before entering your little teenage sister's room." The redhead smirked.

"Because he needed one after barging in on you with your hands all over me! You're lucky you got off with just a broken nose." Morgan laughed and Axel shot her a playful glare. "No wonder he doesn't like you."

The waitress came and sat two milkshakes in front of the couple before returning to the kitchen.

"I ordered your favorite." He winked.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Morgan questioned, ignoring his statement. Axel pondered this for a moment.

"Nope. What's happening?"

"You're going to a party to Namine's house with me." Morgan declared. The redhead nodded.

"Who's gonna be there?"

"Which brings me to my next point- Prompto and Noctis."

"Morgan! What the fu- oww! No kicking dammit! Why would you even-"

"Namine likes Noctis." Morgan stated simply.

"Well that's all fine a dandy, but I give a damn because...?"

"Look, either you go and be there or don't go and it just be me, Namine, Noctis, and Prompto playing 7 minutes in heaven. Your choice."

"What time?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Yes?" Prompto answered his cell phone and placed it between his shoulder and his right ear so he could continue to polish his beloved shotgun with his other free hand.

"I hear there's a party tomorrow night." A deep voice answered from the other end of the line.

"Maybe. What of it?" Prompto responded, clearly not amused.

"You're going to need a friend to go with you." His tone dripped with that of a sadist's.

"My thoughts exactly! That just proves how good of a bud Noct is." The blonde answered flatly.

"I'm going with you, Prompto." A sigh escaped the blonde.

"And why would you want to do that, _Mr. Suit." _He spat the last two words out as though they were coated with venom.

"To finish what Axel has started if you can't complete the task yourself."

"Dammit, leave it alone! You killed the guy's father, he killed your whore! It's even, let it go!" Prompto exclaimed, sitting up straight in his chair and nearly dropping his shotgun in the process.

"See you tomorrow, Prompto."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\

We're getting close to the end! :D Review please :3 Let me know your thoughts on this predicament!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


End file.
